wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/08
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII Rojenia starego nieszczęśnika Dziadek, okazując niesmak, opadł na krzesło i wlał nieco gorzałki do szklanki. — Phi! — zawołał. — Czasami bierze mnie obrzydzenie do tej kompanii, z którą chcąc nie chcąc trzymać się muszę. Uderzył w srebrny dzwonek; do kajuty wbiegł służący. — Gunn — ozwał się mój dziadek — czekamy na jadło, jakie zamówiłem. Ale zatrzymaj się jeszcze. Otwórz okno, zanim wyjdziesz. To miejsce czuć stęchlizną upadłego honoru. Zaśmiałem się, on zaś odjął szklankę od ust, spoglądając na mnie sponad jej krawędzi, jak gdyby zdziwiony. — Czy to moje powiedzenie daje ci powód do wesołości, Robercie? — W tym wypadku jestem z waszmością najzupełniej zgodny — odparłem. — Waćpan masz rację. To miejsce czuć istotnie skalaniem honoru. — Aha! Wychylił resztę napitku, otarł starannie usta i odstawił szklankę. — Zdaje mi się, że aść starasz się być uszczypliwy — odezwał się po chwili. — Jest to rozrywka zazwyczaj ulubiona młokosom. — Nie — odpowiedziałem. — Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć waszmości, że masz takie prawo mówić o swoim honorze jak ten człowiek, co tu był przed chwilą. Gunn odemknął jedno z okien wychodzących na rufę; wionął nam w twarz rzeźwiący podmuch słonego powietrza. Murray odetchnął nim głęboko, a Piotr, którego twarz w dusznej atmosferze kajuty nabrała barwy ołowiu, zaczął odzyskiwać rumieńce i pochylił się w krześle. Dziadek zwrócił się ku niemu uprzejmie: — Mam skrupuły, żeście musieli nieco cierpieć z powodu mego roztargnienia, przyjacielu Piotrze. Zalecam ci parę łyków tej oto aqua vitae''Aqua vitae'' (łac.) — dosłownie: woda życia.. Wyborny to środek na uśmierzenie dolegliwości żołądkowych. — Ja — zgodził się Piotr. — Zaraz dostaniemy kurczę pieczone na wolnym ogniu — ciągnął dalej Murray. — Parę kęsów łatwo będzie waćpanu strawić i dopomoże mu zapełnić tę pustkę, której nie mogła zaspokoić nasza przykra przeprawa na brygu. Ale Robert rozprawiał ze mną na temat honoru. Pozwolisz waćpan, że wrócę do tej kwestii. Jego pociągła twarz o rysach energicznych i wydatnych wyrażała niezmierną stanowczość i przekonanie o słuszności swego zdania. — Czymże jest honor? Czym niesława? Pewnie, rzecz tę należałoby ściślej rozważyć. Żadne nazbyt skwapliwe ogólniki nie zdołają rozwikłać tak zagmatwanego zagadnienia, które zaprzątało umysły ludzkie, odkąd tylko ustanowiono pojęcie uczciwości. — Moim zdaniem jest to postępek niehonorowy zapewniać wnuka, żeś go waszmość porwał celem zyskania jego pomocy i zgotowania mu lepszego losu, jeżeli w istocie chciałeś go tylko użyć jako zakładnika do swych osobistych zamierzeń — rzekłem, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem; a jeżeli mówiłem oględnie, to zadawałem sobie specjalny wysiłek, gdyż w duszy kipiałem wzburzeniem. — Zbieg okoliczności nadaje pozory prawdopodobieństwa twoim mniemaniom — przyznał dziadek spokojnie. — Jednakowoż człek rozsądny musi się z tym zgodzić, że było dla mnie rzeczą konieczną dać spełnieniu mych zamysłów pierwszeństwo przed względami krwi. I chociaż aść nie jesteś skłonny uznawać mych słów za prawdę, to jednak powiem ci raz na zawsze, że żywię ku tobie szczere i serdeczne przywiązanie, i to pomimo zniewag, jakimi mnie obrzucasz, nie zważając na różnicę wieku pomiędzy nami. Zostałem zapędzony w kozi róg, wszakże nie dałem się tym pokonać. — Gdyby to był jedyny zarzut przeciwko honorowi waszmości... o ile, doprawdy, można mówić o honorze rozbójnika... — A czemuż by nie? — zapytał ów ostro. — Honor pojmuję jako wierność samemu sobie i hasłom etycznym, jakie człowiek stawia sobie jako drogowskaz w życiu, przez które przechodzimy tak niepewną stopą. — Zatem jeśli kto postępuje nieuczciwie względem wszystkich z wyjątkiem siebie samego, tedy broni swojego honoru?! — obruszyłem się. — Przekręcasz moje myśli — odparł dziadek. — I za jednym tchem poruszasz drugie jeszcze zagadnienie: co jest nieuczciwe, a co uczciwe? Jakem ci wpierw mówił, biorę od tych, którzy mają dużo, od tych, którzy łupią innych. Nie jestem bardziej nieuczciwy niż ów Wilhelm Normandzki, który podbił Anglię i wydzierżawił ją swym baronom w nagrodę za pomoc. — Wasza miłość jesteś zręczny w słowach — zadrwiłem — ale i ja nie dam się zjeść w kaszy. Co waćpan powiesz o swoich sztuczkach, którymi skusiłeś O’Donnella, by wystawiał na szwank własną córkę zabierając ją na ów okręt ze skarbami? Czy, wedle twego zdania, jest rzeczą uczciwą namówić głupowatego, narwanego kamrata, by zabrał niewinne dziewczątko z klasztoru, włóczył je po całym świecie, a następnie celem osłonienia nędznego spisku wtrącał ją w towarzystwo takich łotrów jak Flint i jak waszmość sam? Dziadek zamiast, jakom się spodziewał, unieść się gniewem, wpatrywał się we mnie z wielką powagą przez cały czas tej perory, a w oczach miał wyraz dziwnej przenikliwości. — Asan, jak mi się zdaje, widziałeś już tę dziewczynę — zagadnął. — Spotkałem ją przypadkowo. Ja to nie dopuściłem, by ona miała wejść do oberży „Pod Głową Wieloryba”, szukając swego ojca. — Dobrześ postąpił! — pochwalił mnie dziadek gorąco. — A czyś z nią rozmawiał? Powiedzże mi, Robercie, co to za dziewczyna? — Niczego sobie, ładna — odpowiedziałem zachodząc w głowę, do czego zmierza to pytanie. — A czy panna w dobrym tonie? — nalegał dziadek. — Nigdym jej jeszcze nie spotkał. — W mowie zatrąca akcentem irlandzkim. — A czy jest miła w obejściu? Wytworna dama? — Tak jest. Ben Gunn wniósł kurczę na salaterce, a dziadek wziął się do krajania. To ci była uczta patrzeć, jak rozjaśnia się nalana twarz Piotra! Murray, krając pieczyste, mówił dalej: — Ma to być podobno urocza panienka, Robercie. Zacna krew płynie w jej żyłach. Jej matka była młodszą siostrą księcia Leitrim, a jej dziadek po mieczu był młodszym synem lorda Donegala. Będzie ona w wielkich łaskach, gdy król Jakub powróci do Białego Dworu. — O ile powróci! — zadrwiłem. — Dziwię się, że waszmość możesz obchodzić się tak srogo z panną tak szlachetnie urodzoną. — Srogo? — powtórzył dziadek odrywając wzrok od krajanego kurczęcia. — Skądże aści to przyszło do głowy? — Ech, zaprzestań już waszmość tych bezecnych oszukaństw i matactw! — krzyknąłem na cały głos. — Mówiłem już waszmości, że wiem, iż macie ją wciągnąć na pokład swego okrętu, skoro zdobędziecie „Najświętszą Trójcę”. Cóż jej wtedy pomoże książę Leitrim i lord Donegal, i Jakub Stuart, i cała koligacja katolickiej szlachty? Ba! Mogę się gniewać za wasze ze mną postępowanie, panie Murray. Ale przymuszać to dziewczę, nieledwie dziecko, by żyła w tym nawodnym piekle i była narażona na hołdy ze strony Flinta i jego baranków!... Dziadek zacisnął wargi. — Ależ to krewki młodzieniaszek! Przyjacielu Piotrze, sądzę, że to kurczę będzie ci smakowało? — Ja — mruknął Piotr pobrzękując sztućcami, które trzymał w pogotowiu. — Czy zadowolisz się udkiem, Robercie? Na tym półmisku są ziemniaki, które były świeże, gdyśmy wyruszali w drogę, a jeszcze i teraz nie straciły smaku. Gunn, usłuż no panu Ormerodowi! Tak! A teraz podejmujemy znów wątek przerwanej rozmowy. Co się tyczy uczestnictwa tej panny w naszych zamiarach, najważniejszą rolę grał tu oczywiście wzgląd, żeby nie domyślano się związku pułkownika O’Donnella z moją osobą. Najlepszym sposobem zatajenia całej sprawy była obecność przy nim jego córki. Nawet żaden z oficerów hiszpańskich — a nad nich nie masz narodu bardziej podejrzliwego — nie może nic zarzucić działalności O’Donnella, dopóki bawi przy nim jego córka. — Czemuż to? — pytałem natarczywie. — Na cóż całe to niecne oszustwo? Na cóż mieszać młodą dziewczynę do takich nieczystych sprawek? Czemu podżegać jej ojca do niewierności względem jego zwierzchnika? Murray spąsowiał. — Nie jest on niewierny swemu panu — odparł, po raz pierwszy z przebłyskiem gniewu. — Zwierzchnikiem O’Donnella, moim zwierzchnikiem, ba, twoim zwierzchnikiem jest król Jakub! Co tam O’Donnellowi zależy na mizernym Hiszpanie, który siedzi w pałacu madryckim? I cóż tam komukolwiek z nas zależy na Hiszpanach, którzy nie okazali na tyle męskości, by dotrzymać szumnych obietnic, że poprą Stuartów? Co więcej, ta dziewczyna, o której tak gębujesz, zniosłaby z radością śmierć, niesławę, wszelkie męczarnie, byleby zdobyć dla swego króla środki do odzyskania utraconej potęgi. Zasię ów skarb, który Hiszpanie wywożą ze swych prowincji, został przez nich zrabowany nieszczęsnym Indianom; natomiast my możemy go im odebrać z tym czystym sumieniem, że przeznaczamy go na cel o wiele wznioślejszy niż utrzymanie królewskich dworaków i frejlin, co stałoby się z tymi pieniędzmi po przywiezieniu ich do Madrytu. To ma być nieczysta sprawka? Chłopcze, czyś ty oszalał? W jego uniesieniu było coś, co mnie obezwładniało, budząc znów mimowolny podziw, który wprawiał mnie w kłopot i zmieszanie. Cóż to mój ojciec powiedział o tym człowieku? „Jest to człek prawy, ale ta prawość ujawnia się w sposób dziwny i powikłany...” Niewątpliwie był on taki. Odczułem w nim wypaczoną szlachetność umysłu, która budziła we mnie życzliwość i litość. Wydało mi się naraz, iż zmieniły się nasze stanowiska; jak gdyby jego siwe włosy należały do mnie, a moje gładkie lica do niego. — Może jestem szalony — odrzekłem. — Nie będąc jednak wtajemniczony w wasze zamysły, jestem skłonny opacznie je rozumieć; czyjaż więc w tym wina? On upuścił z rąk nóż i widelec i utkwił we mnie oczy dziwnie żywe i jasne w oprawie zmarszczek, żarzące się młodością. — Są to pierwsze słowa nieco przychylniejsze, jakie wyszły z twych ust — odpowiedział. — Nie jestem przychylny — zaprzeczyłem — tylko zaciekawiony. Waszmość wyrwałeś mnie z naturalnego trybu życia i wtrąciłeś w sieć intryg, których zgoła nie rozumiem. Waszmość chcesz, bym dobrze myślał o tobie i współpracował z tobą, ale nie zadałeś sobie najmniejszego trudu, by zaznajomić mnie ze swymi zamiarami i rolą, jaką mi wyznaczyłeś. Piotr, wymiótłszy do czysta talerz, rozparł się w krześle, z westchnieniem ukontentowania. — Ja, panie Murray, pan nie mówisz wiele — ozwał się piskliwym głosem. — Nawet temu drabowi Flintowi nie powieciałeś i tyle, by mógł mieć jakiekolwiek poszlaki. Nie przyszło mi to do głowy, więc czułem się w duchu zawstydzony. Dziadek się uśmiechnął. — Niech mnie kule biją, alem przewidywał, że nie ujdzie to twej baczności, Piotrze! — wykrzyknął. — A teraz powiedzże mi jedną jeszcze rzecz: czemu to Flint nie pytał mnie o drogę okrętu skarbowego ani o port, z którego ten wypłynął? Czy tak sobie zalał pałę rumem, że nie chciał po próżnicy słów tracić? — On zna waćpana, ja — odpowiedział Piotr. Murray skinął głową. — Tak, to było przyczyną i dlategoś to spostrzegł, Piotrze; nie nadaremnie żyłeś wśród czerwonoskórych. Ale nie jest to odpowiedź na zapytanie mego wnuka. Moja to wina, że jesteś tak mało uświadomiony, Robercie, przeto postaram się błąd ten naprawić. Nie myślałem bynajmniej cię zwodzić, gdym ci opowiadał, że porwałem cię z Nowego Jorku dlatego, że potrzeba mi było twej pomocy; jest to tak dalece prawdą, że zawahałem się wyznać tobie, iż muszę zyskać twe poparcie, zanim zdołam wykonać którykolwiek z mych późniejszych zamysłów zmierzających do polepszenia twego stanowiska w świecie. Koniec końców, Robercie, w chwili obecnej potrzebuję ciebie więcej, niżbyś ty mógł mnie potrzebować, a oddanie ciebie w zakład Flintowi jest najmniejszą usługą, jakiej po tobie się spodziewam. — Szczerze waszmość mówisz — odparłem — przeto nie będę ci dłużny w odpowiedzi. Powiedziałem już waszmości, że nie przyłożę ręki do korsarskiego rzemiosła; tego też dotrzymam. Zabieranie okrętu ze skarbem jest... — Zatrzymaj się, zatrzymaj się — przerwał dziadek. — Zanim pofolgujesz znów językowi, pozwól, niech ja ci opowiem swoje dzieje. Proszę was tylko, byście utrzymali to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi ludźmi znajdującymi się na obu naszych okrętach. — Obiecuję dochować tajemnicy — odezwałem się. — Ja — przywtórzył mi Piotr. — Niech tak będzie! Wstał od stołu i podszedł do kredensu w ścianie, wyjął zeń zwiniętą mapę, którą rozpostarł na stole przed nami, odsuwając na bok talerze i szklanki. Na pierwszy rzut oka poznałem, że była to mapa obejmująca Morze Karaibów, wielkie Morze Hiszpańskie oraz wieniec wysp od cypla Florydy aż do Brazylii. — To celem lepszego zrozumienia — napomknął. — Moje dzieje rozpoczynają się w Europie, toteż na razie obejdziemy się bez mapy. Twój ojciec, Robercie, mając twoje lata, był zawziętym jakobitą. Zmienił on od tego czasu swoje przekonania, ale o tym lepiej nie mówić. Ja natomiast, jak urodziłem się jakobitą, tak jestem nim po dziś dzień sercem i duszą. Póki życia, nie spocznę, aż hanowerski przywłaszczyciel zostanie wygnany z mego kraju... Byłem na drugim końcu Afryki, gdym otrzymał wieść, że królewicz KarolByło to w roku 1745. poruszył w Szkocji Białą KokardęBiała Kokarda — zewnętrzną odznaką stronników wygnanego króla Jakuba Stuarta, tzw. jakobitów, była biała kokarda.. Pożeglowałem ku ojczystym pieleszom — o czym jużeście słyszeli — atoli przybyłem o parę miesięcy za późno, bym wziął udział w potrzebie. Jednakowoż nawiązałem łączność z przyjaciółmi we Francji, którzy pracują dla sprawy, i w ten sposób dowiedziałem się, że zbożne dzieło rozwija się pomyślnie. Wszystkim nam teraz wiadomo, że królewicz Karol mógłby zagoić swe rany, zadane pod Culloden, gdyby tylko miał więcej szczęścia w wyborze doradców. Powiem nawet waćpanu, że nakazy rozbrojenia Szkocji nie dopięły celu i jedynie rozgoryczyły klanyKlany — rody szkockie i irlandzkie. przez ucisk, jaki względem nich stosowano. Jedyna rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba do drugiego powstania, to pieniądze — złoto! Jego połyskujące, czarne oczy spoczywały to na jednym z nas, to na drugim, a wydawało mi się, że żółtawe plamki w źrenicach spotęgowały swój blask, gdy Murray wykrzyknął ostatnie słowo głosem podniesionym, który przejął mnie dreszczem i niepokojem. — Złoto! — powtórzył raz jeszcze. — No, jest mały fundusik, który pozostawił po sobie królewicz Karol... nazywają ten zapas skarbem z Loch Arkaig. Mieli nad nim pieczę Cluny Macpherson i brat Locheila, a nie macie pojęcia, ile kłopotów przyczyniały te pieniądze Anglikom! Było tam z początku nie więcej jak czterdzieści tysięcy ludwików Ludwik — złota moneta używana we Francji w latach 1640—1803. Zastąpiona została monetą dwudziestofrankową., a to się prędko rozpłynęło... Pomyśl tylko, co można by zdziałać prawdziwym skarbem! Pomyśl, co... Ale ja uprzedzam wypadki. Zatrzymał się; po chwili znów rzecz podjął, wodząc palcem po mapie leżącej na stole, a nieznaczny, dziwny uśmiech pojawiał się na jego obliczu. — Mówiłem, że opowiem ci swoje dzieje... Jednakowoż, koniec końców, to są tylko rojenia... rojenia nieszczęśliwego starca, Robercie. Wiem, że tak o mnie myślisz... i ty... i ojciec twój... i Piotr... i zachodzę w głowę, co sobie pomyśli to młode dziewczątko, z którym rozmawiałeś! Albo biedny, tronu pozbawiony, stary król, co aby się ogrzać, kuli się nad piecykiem w posępnym pałacu rzymskim, który mu jedynie pozostał z całej dawnej świetności! Albo książę Karol, który uwija się to po Francji, to po Niderlandach, głowiąc się i bijąc z myślami, a zawsze gnębiony niedostatkiem pieniędzy! Pieniędzy! Kulejemy na ich brak w każdym przedsięwzięciu. Gdybyśmy mieli ich pod dostatkiem, można by obalać królestwa, kupować ułaskawienia, otrzymywać tytuły, godności i stanowiska. To ci jest substancja mająca określoną wartość, uchwytna, twarda, błyszcząca i ważka, nie taka mglista i wiotka jak ta, z której utkane są rojenia; pamiętajże o tym... Ale zaletą rojeń, Robercie — ciągnął dalej, zwracając się wyłącznie do mnie, jak gdyby zapomniał o obecności Piotra — jest to, że dadzą się one zamienić w rzecz namacalną i określoną, ba, nawet w złoto. A rojenia starego nieszczęśnika potrafią może naprawić zło, obalać możnych, pomóc wybawiać słabych i uciemiężonych, w równej mierze jak złoto, które wykopują niewolnicy indiańscy pod biczem hiszpańskich nadzorców. Albowiem rojenia mogą doprowadzić do złota. Jak to mawiali starożytni?... Najpierw myśl, potem czyń!... Kiedy się we mnie ta myśl zrodziła? Tego nie umiem ci powiedzieć. Flint i ja częstośmy tropili okręt, corocznie wywożący skarby, ale nigdy nie udało nam się go zdybać. Dopiero któregoś dnia przyszło mi do głowy, by użyć do tego moich przyjaciół jakobitów we Francji i Hiszpanii. Z radością przystali na ten pomysł, gdyż prawdę powiedziawszy, Robercie, zarówno Hiszpanie, jak Francuzi bardzo niecnie sobie postępowali z naszym stronnictwem. Za pośrednictwem pewnego kardynała, który stoi po stronie króla Jakuba, poprowadziliśmy tajne układy, iż dopuszczono nas do Naczelnej Rady Indyjskiej. Dzięki dostarczonej przeze mnie łapówce O’Donnell, który już był oficerem w stałej służbie wojsk hiszpańskich, został mianowany oficerem w portach na oceanie. Opierając się na powadze tego stanowiska i na pomocy naszego przyjaciela kardynała, łatwo było O’Donnellowi zdobyć dokładne wiadomości o planach Rady co do wysłania tegorocznego poboru złota. To mówiąc błądził palcem po mapie rozłożonej przed nami, aż doszedł do plamki na boku międzymorza łączącego obie Ameryki. — Tutaj znajduje się Porto Bello; była to dawniej przystań galeonówGaleona — hiszpański lub portugalski okręt wojenny używany w XV-XVIII w. Galeony służyły nadto do przewozu złota i srebra z kolonii. wiozących skarby, atoli Hiszpanie poniechali tego portu, odkąd został złupiony przez Morgana. Jednakże później odbudowali go i umocnili szańcami, chociaż w czasie ostatniej wojny nasz admirał Vernon zdobył je wpadłszy znienacka. W owym czasie kryjówką skarbów była Cartagena, a gdy Vernon próbował do niej szturmować, został odparty i poniósł straty. W dwa lata później Rada Indyjska postanowiła wznowić wyprawy z Porto Bello, który ze wszystkich portów na Morzu Hiszpańskim jest najdogodniejszy do zbiórki skarbów. Przypatrz no się! Znajduje się w pobliżu drogi z Meksyku do Peru, a poza sobą ma kopalnie Veraguy. Skarby z Morza Południowego można przywozić drogą wodną do Panamy, stamtąd zaś lądem na wozach zaprzężonych w muły, kursujących stale między Panamą i wybrzeżem zachodnim a miastami Atlantyku. Skarby peruwiańskie przybywają tąż drogą; natomiast meksykańskie bywają przewożone z La Vera Cruz na okręcie pod eskortą straży pobrzeżnej i dobijają do Porto Bello, gdzie czeka okręt odjeżdżający do Hiszpanii z początkiem lub w połowie sierpnia. Jest to korabKorab — okręt, statek. potężny i silnie obsadzony, ale Hiszpanie, nauczeni doświadczeniem wieków, nie chcą narażać go bez potrzeby. O jego przeznaczeniu nie wie nikt zawczasu, nawet sam kapitan; ten płynie z Kadyksu na Morze Hiszpańskie wioząc zapieczętowane rozkazy, których nie otwiera, aż minie połowę Atlantyku, a te rozkazy prowadzą go do Porto Bello. Tutaj jego załogę poddają ścisłemu nadzorowi, a port jest zamknięty i strzeżony przez cały czas ładowania skarbu. Skoro czynność ta zostanie ukończona, każą kapitanowi wsiadać i wyjeżdżają nocą, o godzinie wiadomej jedynie gubernatorowi i wyższym oficerom, ale dla większej pewności port jest później zamknięty jeszcze przez całe dwa tygodnie. — Jakże więc waszmość możesz mieć wiadomość o żegludze tego okrętu? — przerwałem. — W tym już głowa O’Donnella. W ciągu lata dotrze on do Porto Bello i tak gorliwie zajmie się stanem obwarowań, że nie odejdzie, zanim nie uczyni ich zdatnymi do obrony. Tu dziadek uśmiechnął się do mnie pobłażliwie. — Okazałeś wielką dbałość o dobro jego panny córki, Robercie, a winienem ci wyznać, że bardzo dobrze świadczy o tobie to uczucie; ale lepiej, byś się troszczył o jej zdrowie w porze roku, gdy najwięcej grasują zaraźliwe choroby. Spodziewam się, że wyprawią ją wraz z żonami oficerów do jednego z górskich letnisk, jakie pobudowali Hiszpanie dla swoich rodzin. — Lepsze jest Porto Bello i zaraza niż okręt korsarski! — mruknąłem gniewnie. — Będziesz wciąż szermował tym słowem — odrzekł dziadek smutno. — Widzę, że niełatwo mi będzie ciebie nawrócić. Niech tam! A teraz wracam do opowieści. W czasie swego pobytu tamże O’Donnell otrzyma listy wzywające go w nagłej sprawie do Hiszpanii. Będzie się starał, by mu pozwolono jechać na okręcie wiozącym skarby, ponieważ jest to statek wygodny, a jednocześnie bezpieczny. Tak więc, dzięki swemu stanowisku, będzie wiedział dokładnie o dacie wyjazdu na parę dni przed terminem. Skoro uzyska tę wiadomość, natychmiast prześle ją potajemnie do niejakiego Diega Salveza, mojego pomocnika w tym porcie; takich ludzi zaufanych mam ja we wszystkich ważniejszych miejscowościach na wybrzeżu oceanu i na wyspach. Diego, przy pomocy O’Donnella, wydostanie się z miasta i ruszy na morze w pośpiesznym szlupieSzlup — statek jednomasztowy o ukośnych żaglach., który stoi na małej rzeczułce, koło zwalisk dawnego miasta Nombre de Dios, tak iż dostaniemy pewny meldunek o wyjeździe „Najświętszej Trójcy” i będziemy mogli być gotowi na jej przybycie. — A skąd będziecie wiedzieli o kierunku jej drogi? — zapytałem przyglądając się mapie. — Z Morza Karaibskiego na Atlantyk wiodą trzy różne wyjścia. I wskazałem kolejno Cieśninę Florydzką na północ od Kuby, Wietrzną Odnogę pomiędzy Kubą i Hispaniolą, od której na zachód znajduje się wielka wyspa Jamajka; a na koniec cieśninę Mona pomiędzy Hispaniolą i Porto Rico. — Nie zechce im się przeciskać przez małe wyrwy pomiędzy drobnymi wysepkami na południu — dodałem. Dziadek zachichotał z zadowoleniem, jakiego dotąd nie zdarzyło mi się w nim dostrzec, i rzekł: — Jak na szczura lądowego jesteś dobrze obeznany z mapą. Cóż ty na to, Piotrze? Można go jeszcze wykierować na dzielnego marynarza. — Neen — odrzekł Piotr z powagą. — Ciebie ciągnie na ląd, Robercie. Biedak był tak pocieszny w swym uprzedzeniu do morza i marynarzy, że (co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy) i dziadek, i ja wybuchnęliśmy jednocześnie śmiechem. — Ugodziłeś w sedno naszej sprawy — rzekł Murray. — Był to szczegół, co do którego najtrudniej mi było zasięgnąć wiadomości. „Najświętsza Trójca” skieruje się na cieśninę Mona; zaraz ci tego dowiodę. Pierwszym zadaniem Hiszpanów będzie ukryć przed oczyma ludzkimi wyjazd okrętu, który popłynie, o ile to możliwe, po otwartym morzu. Do tego celu najlepszym wyjściem jest luka pomiędzy Hispaniolą i Porto Rico. Na tej linii nie ma żadnych wysp od strony Morza Karaibów; przebywszy cieśninę wymija się Wyspy Bahama od południowego wschodu i można jechać prosto, jak strzelił, do Zielonego Przylądka. Moim zamiarem jest, aby „Król Jakub” pod koniec sierpnia znajdował się koło zachodniego wylotu cieśniny, unikając zetknięcia się z okrętami i trzymając się jak najdalej na pełnym morzu. Gdy się zjawi Diego, określimy miejsce uderzenia, a niepodobna, by okręt ze skarbami miał ujść nam cało. Jeżeli będzie uciekał, potrafimy go dogonić, a w walce orężnej nie ostoi się przede mną żaden Hiszpan z floty wojennej. — To, co dotąd powiedziano, słyszałem już z ust waszmości, gdy rozmawiałeś na brygu z pułkownikiem O’Donnellem — odezwałem się. — Ale co potem nastąpi? Waćpan zdobędziesz „Najświętszą Trójcę”... a później? Mój krewniak posuwał palcem po powierzchni mapy, aż zatrzymał się przed maleńkim znaczkiem nakreślonym atramentem na obszarze morza na wschód od Kuby i nieco ku północy od Hispanioli. Na północ od tego gryzmołu rozpościerał się szeroki wianuszek Wysp Bahama. — O tym właśnie, jak aść słyszałeś, wspominaliśmy obaj z Flintem, mówiąc o Rendez-vous i Wyspie Lunety — wyjaśnił. — Zdaje mi się, że nosi ona jeszcze inne nazwy. Niektórzy przezwali ją Wyspą Skarbów, choć wiem, że na niej nie ma wcale skarbów. Prawdę mówiąc jedyną zaletą wyspy jest to, że nie widać jej na żadnej mapie, a dogodne odosobnienie i zasłonięte porty dają doskonały przytułek takim jak my wyrzutkom społeczeństwa. Powiadają, iż odkrył ją Kidd, i nie ulega wątpliwości, że niektórzy z dawnych flibustierów mieli zwyczaj tu się osiedlać. Flint dowiedział się o tajemnicy jej istnienia od starego wygi morskiego, który szczycił się, że jeździł na galerze „Awantura”. Teraz tam się wybieramy, by odświeżyć i wyporządzić okręt, a gdy już będziemy mieli skarb bezpiecznie schowany pod pokładem, powrócimy na wyspę, aby się podzielić zdobyczą i zarządzić, co potrzeba, celem przesłania należnej cząstki przyjaciołom pułkownika. Głęboka zmarszczka wyryła się na czole mojego dziadka. — Nie będzie mu się to podobało, Robercie — stwierdził. — Wziąłem od O’Donnella słowo honoru, że nie zdradzi żadnego z naszych sekretów, i zaprawdę leży to w jego własnym interesie, by zataić współudział w tym przedsięwzięciu. Ale Flint może nam tu jeszcze zadać bobu. Jest to zażarty pies i chciwiec. Słuchaj no, chłopcze, czy poprzesz mnie w tym zamierzeniu? Dla tej dziewki albo też z jakiej innej przyczyny? — Czemuż nie pozostawić jej na okręcie wiozącym skarby? Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. — Może będziemy musieli zatopić... Porwałem się z miejsca. — W takim razie nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z całą tą sprawą! Powiedziałem, że stanę przeciwko wam, jeżeli będziecie mordować bezbronnych! Powstrzymał mnie skinieniem ręki. — Spokojnie, spokojnie! W każdym razie nie możemy wlec za sobą całej załogi Hiszpanów, a... Zawahał się. — Trzeba zabezpieczyć O’Donnella — zakończył. — Przeciwko czemu? — Przeciw przydługim językom. Powiedziałem ci, że o jego współudziale nigdy nie powinno być wiadomo. „Najświętsza Trójca” zginie, a wraz z nią zginie skarb i cała załoga. Nie ma innego sposobu. — Ale jeżeli O’Donnell i jego córka ocalą się i dotrą do Europy, wówczas niezawodnie zaczną się szerzyć plotki — zwróciłem uwagę. — To prawda — zgodził się — ale oni będą mieli już w zapasie jaką bajdę, za pomocą której zdołają się wyłgać... Na przykład powiedzą, że rozbił się okręt, a oni samowtór zdołali dostać się na ląd. — Któsz temu da wiarę? — wtrącił Piotr z pogardą. — Cóż możemy ponadto uczynić — żachnął się Murray. — Bierzcie skarb, jeśli to konieczne — odpowiedziałem wymijająco — ale nie kalajcie rąk swoich krwią ludzi, którzy wam w niczym nie zawinili. — I tak, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, zniewolony będę paru z nich zabić — odparł mój dziadek. — Jakaż różnica między tym postępkiem a wycięciem ich co do nogi? Przypomniałem sobie dreszcz zgrozy, z jakim nawet najzagorzalsi zwolennicy króla Jerzego słuchali opowiadania o wymordowaniu Szkotów rannych pod Culloden. — Nie waszmość jeden będziesz musiał ponosić pokładane następstwa takiego uczynku — próbowałem znów z innej beczki. — Rzuci on niezatarte piętno na waszą sprawę. Żaden uczciwy jakobita nie będzie mógł odtąd nazywać Cumberlanda mężobójcą. Dalibóg, o ile znam pannę O’Donnell, to i ona wzdragałaby się przyłożyć ręki do tak potwornej zbrodni. Bądź waszmość przekonany, że czyn ten pociągnie za sobą ogrom nieszczęść, które przytłoczą pretendenta i jego zastępy. Dziadek ze zwykłą wyniosłością zażył tabaki. — Winienem przyznać, że aścine argumenty są nader poważne — odezwał się wkładając tabakierkę z powrotem do kieszeni. — Ale jakąż dasz mi asan inną radę? — Uszkodzić okręt, żebyś waszmość miał czas uciekać. — Niezwykły pomysł — rzekł z przekąsem dziadek — ale nie myślisz o tym, co czeka pułkownika O’Donnella. Co będą o nim mówić, gdy zabierzemy go na pokład „Jakuba”. Przyszła mi do głowy myśl, którą zrazu odrzuciłem ze wstrętem, ale choćbym nie wiem jak suszył sobie mózgownicę, nie mogłem wymyślić nad nią nic lepszego. — Pozostaje jeden tylko środek — odezwałem się. — Waszmość udasz, że porywasz jego córkę, przy czym możesz również pojmać jej ojca, ażeby stłumić jego sprzeciwy. — Rola w sam raz dla kapitana korsarzy! — zakpił dziadek. — El capitan Rrrip-Rrrap ma być pożeraczem dziewic! Chciałbym posłuchać anegdot, jakie będą opowiadać bibosze w hawańskich winiarniach... Ale ja muszę wziąć należny mi łup, Robercie. Jeżeli pozwolę tym Hiszpanom zbiec przed naszymi ciężkimi działami i naszymi kordelasami marynarskimi, to czy raczysz stać za mną, kiedy przyjdzie do podziału zdobyczy z Flintem? — Nie będę wam pomocnikiem w rozbojach; jeżeli waćpan to miałeś na myśli — odciąłem się. — Nie, to co myślę, jest całkiem jasne, mój chłopcze. Chcę przy pomocy twojej i Piotra móc wydrzeć ze szponów Flinta samego siebie, oboje O’Donnellów i należną mi część skarbów. — Ale czemuż w ogóle macie powracać na Rendez-vous? Wywieźć O’Donnellów w miejsce bezpieczne i wysadzić ich na ląd wraz ze skarbem, zanim wręczysz Flintowi to, co nań przypada. Dziadek potrząsnął głową. — Nie jest to rzecz tak prosta, jak by się zdawać mogło. W utarczce z „Najświętszą Trójcą” przyjdzie niechybnie do strzelania z dział, tak iż nas posłyszą. Być może, że nas dostrzegą, gdy puścimy się w dalszą drogę; kto wie, czy nie będą nas ścigali. Pozostali przy życiu Hiszpanie, których każesz mi oszczędzać, sprowadzą na nas co rychlej swe fregaty. Musimy przez czas pewien przycupnąć gdzieś w cichości. Wreszcie z różnych powodów — nazbyt zawiłych, by się nad nimi rozwodzić — nie mogę przesłać skarbu moim przyjaciołom we Francji wcześniej jak na wiosnę. Siedemset tysięcy funtów w bryłach złotych i srebrnych jest to zasób, z którym nie tak łatwo się uporać. Należy poczynić przygotowania do wyładowania i przewozu. Nie, Robercie, wyspa Rendez-vous jest mi nieodzownie potrzebna do wykonania mych zamysłów. Co więcej, jestem zdziwiony, że asan, który tak wiele rozprawiałeś o honorze, starasz się mnie zachęcić do niehonorowego postępku względem moich sojuszników, doradzając mi, bym pozbawił ich, chociażby na krótki czas, należnej im części łupów. Przypuszczam, że nie odmówisz mi przynajmniej tego zaszczytu, że jestem uczciwym korsarzem. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tonem jakby z lekka namaszczonym, co brzmiało niezmiernie pociesznie, tak iż Piotr i ja zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Wolno temu, kto chce, nazwać mnie durniem lub niedowarzonym młokosem, niemniej muszę zaświadczyć, że odczuwałem coraz to wzrastającą przychylność względem mego krewniaka. Ten tak osobliwy opryszek nie był zupełnie pozbawiony dodatnich cech charakteru, a to pewna, że jego dzielność i ostrożność, i pomysłowość same przez się wystarczyły, by odróżnić go od przeciętnych ludzi. — Dobrze — rzekłem — dla dobra tej dziewczyny uczynię to, Czego waszmość sobie życzysz... o ile Piotr się zgadza. — Ja — zgodził się Piotr. Murray pochwycił moją dłoń i uścisnął ją pośpiesznie a mocno. — Dobrze! — krzyknął. — Pierwszy to raz staniemy koło siebie ramię przy ramieniu. Ach, Robercie, roiłem sny urocze, a kto pomoże mi je ziścić, nie będzie żył nadaremnie. Weźmiemy to złoto i wybudujemy aleję zwycięstwa na wjazd prawowitego króla do Białego Dworu. Czegóż nie dokonamy? Porwiemy do boju oręż szkockich górali! Poprowadzimy brygadę irlandzką na miasto Londyn! Tułaczy z obczyzny wprowadzimy do domu. Rozpalimy wici ogniste — od końca do końca — przez całą długość i szerokość Trzech Królestw! A wtedy górą Biała Kokarda!... Wówczas nikt już ani nie piśnie o piratach! Będą wtedy mówić o księciu Jedburgh, markizie Cobbielaw, o hrabi i baronie Broomfield, tak! I parostwo angielskie przypadnie nam w zdobyczy! Wysoko zajdziemy, Robercie, tak, na same szczyty! Naraz urwał, a w oczach wygasł mu żar podniecenia. — Piękne to majaki roi sobie nieszczęśliwy starowina... co, chłopcze, hę! Wspomnij sobie me słowa, gdy posłyszysz, jak tłumy witają nas na ojczystym wybrzeżu. Jużem prawie był skłonny wierzyć mamidłom morskiego banity, ale Piotr rozwiał ten urok. — Ja osobiście nie wieszę w senne wiciadła — ziewnął Holender. — Neen. Murray wlepił w niego wzrok roziskrzony. — Mniejsza o to, w co ty wierzysz, Corlaerze! — rzekł krótko i wyszedł z kajuty. Piotr łyknął okowity i zapiszczał: — Ten Murray to niepoprawny maszyciel. Ja, przez całe szycie on tylko maszy i maszy. Maszył i przedtem, gdy bił się ze mną i z twoim ojcem, Bobie. Niedopsze to śnić za wiele, neen. I westchnął: — Jusz mi się szołądek poprawił. Mosze dokończymy kurczęcia, ja? ----